


Sons of Inventors: Week one Day two

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Amare and Borko count the bodies of the dead from the previous titan attack, they start to question the purpose of the Wall Maria Recovery Initiative. As they think more and more, they start to form another plan from what their parents taught them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Inventors: Week one Day two

_Day 2: BY 8AM- 608 refuges 50 servicemen._

Borko and I woke up to count those who didn’t make it through he night. Of the 602 who were severely injured, over 595 of them died in their sleep. This left 698 refuges out of the 7,000 we were assigned to protect. All 11 of the injured soldiers died in their sleep also. We started out with 300 soldiers; only 13% remained after one day.  The worst part about this isn’t the casualties, it’s that we could still see Neplay in the distance. We may have traveled 6 miles that day. Over 90% of the people that had come on this mission with us were dead, for 6 miles of reclaimed Maria country. These numbers were these villagers’ mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, friends so on so forth.  It wouldn’t surprise me if suicide became this days biggest killer.

The remaining soldiers held a conference with the remaining refuges as to how we were to survive much longer, or until we could get to the northernmost district of Maria. There we would find an almost untouched village that we could settle at. The plan was that instead of sleeping at night we should start sleeping during the day so we can avoid as many titans as possible. It sounded reasonable, I was just concerned how much light we could use to fed off the one or two titans we were inevitably going to run into. For this plan to work we needed some form of light. If we were to have a chance at survival in any form of modest numbers in any fashion that resembled unified and of high moral we needed light to take down the titans.

However, light seemed to be the least of our problems. What we as soldiers forgot was that a lot of these people lost their entire families. The mood of the refuges was low, they almost seemed like they had lost their will to contribute to the plan of survival, or just the will to survive in general. Who can blame them really? They have seen shit that no one should have to see. The faces of children changed from excited to return home to what would be expected from a child seen an unfathomable amount of bloodshed, of which, some was probably their close family. Taking that into account, what we need to realize is that these people need to have their losses justified.

As the sun started to set and the moon started to rise we looked at it to find that it was a waning crescent. This meant that we would only have a barley acceptable amount of light for a very short amount of time. We set out on our trail, in the semi-illuminated night. Borko looked over at me and said, “Do you think this was a ploy by the government to save resources?”

I calmly turned around, looked him in the darkened night eyes and slapped him with the back of my hand and exclaimed, “Do you know what saying that type of shit will do to us!? Listen, I know now that the government is using us to herd these refuges to their slaughter, but we cannot, I repeat, cannot let that happen!”

Borko calmly agreed. As we ended our confrontation we heard the last thing we wanted to hear. We heard the fast beating drum of a titan’s footsteps quickly approaching us. OF the 39 Survey corps members left, 10 of us went to fight the titan; the rest guided the refuges to safety. Leading those was one of my most hated colleagues and racist little fucker Beatrix Ackerman. But I digress, at this point Borko, 8 other men and women, and me had to kill this titan, so that the refuges could get to the next forest before morning.

As we saw the titan come over the horizon, we saw her brown hair first, as she came and stood atop of the hill we found that we had three trees to work with. We broke up in five group of two.  Borko and I went for the eyes so we could temporarily shut off her senses. As we were coming in we noticed that this giant of a titan had eight people in her hands. Borko in a stupid act of bravery went for her hands to free them. A-last it was too late.  She had decapitated eight of our fellow soldiers. This left Borko staring right into the female titans mouth dangling from her right nostril.

Forgetting what I was supposed to be doing I put both of my blades into the sockets of her eyes. I then proceeded to go to the back of her neck and slice the nape, when I realized that the last of my blades had been used. She grabbed me from the back of her neck and proceeded to put me closer to her mouth. Then I got this overwhelming feeling of helplessness that I had yet to feel as a result I screamed, “BORKO YOU GODDAMN BITCH, DO SOMETHING, YOU CAN’T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS. WE GREW IN THE SAME FUCKING ORPHANAGE TOGETHER.”

I always looked for light. I loathed the dark. It scared me honestly. I grew up afraid of the titans, especially in the darkness of night.  It wasn’t secure and my family sought to change that. I lived in Shiganshina for most of my life. My dad and younger brother passed when I was 13 from a plague that had stricken the district. The few doctors we had, especially Doctor Jaeger, worked to counteract it. After the plague settled, my mom and I being the only ones left in our house, we looked for security financially. She was a smart lady. Worked with the Garrison’s illumination engineering corps on trying to light Shiganshina at night just in case of titan invasion. She claimed that the reason she left was because she got pregnant with me and my dad made more money as a broker, but after seeing her labor for hours at a time on a design, I knew at the age of 15 that she got kicked out of the Garrison for designing something that was way past our time.

One day I asked my mom what she was working on, she only would say that it would be something to make us ‘secure’.  After she went to bed that night, I snuck in her office and looked through her journals and specs and what she was working on. She had two major things that she wanted to diffuse to light up the Walls. She had a steamed powered motor and a round globe that seemed to light up when connected to the engine. In her office is where I spent the rest of my night.

I was awoken by my mom on her desk with her screaming, “Why are you in here, didn’t you read the sign Borko!? It told you stay out of here!”

Slightly distraught I answered, “Do you have any test models?”

My mother spitefully pulled my ear and we went down to our locked basement. She showed me a small motor that had been hooked to one of the globes that I saw in her journals.  When she poured water into the motor and is it churned, the globe lit up, and stayed lit. It was beautiful. The light never flickered a bit. My mom had invented something that would change the world. This was what she was working on for two whole years. She then proceeded to show me another one of her pieces of work. She showed me a globe inside of a contraption with a handle. She put out all of the lights in the basement and turned the handle in a circular motion. The globe began to glow. After her first showcase of what she had invented, she and I worked on the lights as mother and son.

One day I came home from buying a replacement handle for our mobile light. I found blood all over the kitchen and saw a note from The Garrison saying, “You’re next.”

After I saw this I ran down to the cellar and got as much as I possibly could for the light globes. My mom had written specific instructions as to go about creating the globe. After I got all of what I needed I grabbed whatever food I could and ran as fast as I could. When I was nearing the interior of Shigonshina, I heard a crash and people screaming. I turned around and saw a titan that’s head seemed to tower above our wall. In three minutes the door to the exterior of Wall Maria was opened and I ran in as fast as I could. I will never forget that day sunny day in 845; it was the day humanity lost its sense of security.

I snuck onto one of the last refugee boats and went to the interior of Wall Rose, Not knowing where to go, I joined the Survey Corps to go on the Wall Maria recovery mission. During this year of trainingI grew a lot with a boy who was orphaned at the hands of the Garrison. His name is Amare Mugabe. Together we promised that we would leave the orphanage behind and use the knowledge that we gained from our parents to give ultimate security to humanity.

Amare and I went to training together as we were assigned by the draft to do. We were scared but excited for our mission to reclaim Wall Maria. We knew that we would save humanity. When we graduated we were almost immediately whisked away into the survey corps, along with on of 20 groups of 300 to guide one of 20 groups of 7,000 refuges. We were going to reclaim Maria and we were going to make humanity stronger than ever.

            As I dangled in front of the titan’s nose, I saw she was going to eat Amare, and out of nowhere time slowed down. I climbed my way to the titan’s eyes, took the blades that were inside of the titans eyes clipped them to my handles, grappled onto its forehead, hung suspended for a few seconds, shot my hooks at the nape, and killed the titan. She let out a massive scream and as I swung back to see if Amare was not hurt, he gave me a look of abject horror. He was inside of the mouth of the titan. He began to sob uncontrollably. I didn’t have words at this point so I took him back to our group who was only half a mile a head of us at this point. At the end of our travels for the night, we found ourselves at a forest.  We began to set up camp for the daytime.


End file.
